


远处的山丘11备份

by shark_pond



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 其余部分见lofter





	远处的山丘11备份

11

把杰洛特摆弄成后背位没有花多长时间。一般没多少人喜欢和第一次上床的——性伴侣使用这个体位，在自然界和人类漫长的发展历史里，后背位通常与支配和被支配画上等号。但杰洛特不是哲学家，他轻而易举地就接受跪在酒店的昂贵高支埃及棉床单上，任由后背和脖颈暴露在恩希尔的目光之下。  
恩希尔亲吻了他后背的伤疤。  
杰洛特几乎呜咽出声。在他离开自己的世界之后，他确实有过一段糜烂的生活经历，但他从不允许旁人抚触他的薄弱之处，就连来到这儿，与真正的手无缚鸡之力的姑娘上床，也不乐意她们用小巧柔软的双手抓挠。  
恩希尔当然发现了这点，不管杰洛特自称是什么人，他身上的伤疤都证明他经历过长期的恶斗和困境，一个人如果生活在这种环境之下，是不会赤身裸体后背示人的，就跟一只生活在草原上的豹子不可能和家养多年的猫咪，亮出脆弱的肚皮一样。恩希尔拨开脖子处的白发，它们垂在杰洛特脸颊两侧，恩希尔试着用手梳开。杰洛特的颤抖更明显，他的耳朵和脸颊没有充血，只是身体泛着淡淡的粉红色。恩希尔的指头压在杰洛特的颈动脉，感受舒缓的跳动，就算此时此刻，杰洛特的心跳也不过提高了三四拍，和正常人比起来，实在慢的过分了。  
“不要对你的丈夫有负罪感。”恩希尔在他耳边低声说，出于某种不可知——或可知而不愿承认的心理，他迫切想要使用“亡夫”一词。“是我雇佣了你，杰洛特，你只是奉命行事。”  
白发男人的肩胛起伏，他将头埋在枕头里，就像驯服的家养动物，毫无保留地把一切展现出来。恩希尔的唇舌从背部伤疤到腰部，他的手指卡在杰洛特的胯上，感受到对方稀疏的毛发。真是奇怪，恩希尔想，他明明有浓密的头发，一天不修就乱七八糟的胡子，还有些胸毛，但他下体就像是刚刚发育的处女。  
“没人问过你吗？”恩希尔意有所指，他没有触碰杰洛特的阴茎，尽管那儿已经完全勃起，顶端抵在床单上，洇出一小片湿痕。  
杰洛特在枕头里闷闷地说了句，恩希尔没听清，他只知道杰洛特的皮肤红的更厉害了。他决定放弃太多前戏，直接享用杰洛特的身体。正如方才所言，如果杰洛特对他的丈夫抱有愧疚之心，粗暴直接的行为至少能令他心理上好过一点。  
恩希尔的食指探进杰洛特的穴口，发现那一圈紧窒的肌肉熟练地包裹上来，毫无推拒之意，尽管紧得像是很多年没有过人插进去。说不定是真的。恩希尔增加了一根手指，还用上多余的润滑液。他本来想用酒店抽屉里的小包装润滑剂，但那是油性的，完全不符合他的卫生习惯，只好把差点丢掉的铝箔包装拿起来，刮出少得可怜的水性液体。好在杰洛特不需要太多润滑，他的肠道近乎贪婪地迎接恩希尔的手指，第三根和第四根没花更多功夫，恩希尔怀疑如果有小半瓶润滑液，他能把拇指也塞进去——杰洛特会为他打开，痛苦且快乐。杰洛特能承受住这些。  
但恩希尔没有依照内心阴暗的想法去做。他撤出手指，扶着自己的性器，用包裹超薄安全套的顶端抵在一张一合的穴口。杰洛特下面的艳色小嘴如饥似渴，恩希尔差点儿就一插到底了。  
黑发男人低头，吻了吻杰洛特的耳朵。  
杰洛特的脸颊紧贴枕头，呼吸有些困难，他的手指紧攥床单，将平整的白色布料捏出褶皱。恩希尔进入的时候不疼，只有一种久违的饱涨感，杰洛特觉得自己时隔百余年重新被填满了——身与心双方面。恩希尔抓着他胯部的手改为扶着他的腰，以免杰洛特在不适或快感中弯曲双膝或歪倒。  
恩希尔的手指上没有戒指。杰洛特模模糊糊地意识到。从前他手上总有戒指，至少一个，当恩希尔用手抓着他的——腰，胯，或者小腿和脚踝的时候，戒指内圈会深深陷进他的皮肤里，压出一个通红的印子。现在，恩希尔的阴茎擦过他体内敏感点，让他更加模糊地忘记了戒指的事情。现在的恩希尔动作很轻柔，但也只是表象，在杰洛特因受顶撞而本能向前移动一点的时候，他扶着杰洛特腰的手指紧紧陷入松弛下来的肌肉中，就像戒指。恩希尔蛮横地将杰洛特固定住，抽插的动作带了几分示威的粗暴......残暴。  
“恩希尔......”杰洛特在枕头上侧过脸，金瞳迷茫混沌。恩希尔会这么做，在他认为杰洛特做错事情的时候，杰洛特做错了事情，但错的不离谱，恩希尔就会这么做......如果杰洛特错的离谱了，像是为了一马克把自己置身险境，恩希尔会用更为绵长有效的措施确保接下来的一段时间内杰洛特不会再涉险。  
恩希尔恶意碾磨着杰洛特的敏感点，可手指不肯给他勃起的阴茎一点安抚，还将他的下身拉高，不让他有在床单上乱蹭的机会。  
“求你，恩希尔。”杰洛特喃喃自语。“拜托......”  
恩希尔的动作一滞，杰洛特的肠壁温暖地包裹着他的阴茎，即使隔着安全套也能感受出来。白发男人快要高潮了，就算没人碰他的老二。恩希尔一停下，杰洛特几乎立刻主动凑上去，在恩希尔的性器上操自己，摆动熟练，好像做过许多次。  
杰洛特又祈求了两回，短促而且带着点鼻音，仍旧没有得到良好反馈之后，他换了另一种语言。据恩希尔所知，那不是任何一种泛用语种，听上去复杂多变，带着严苛的语法特征。他觉得有些熟悉，或许是某种源自拉丁语的语言......他能听懂里面有自己的名字。  
“求你了，恩希尔。”杰洛特半睁着眼睛说。“我很想你。”  
恩希尔听不懂杰洛特说的话，但知道现在该做什么。他在杰洛特的颈后印下一吻，抱着他，让他直起身体，坐在自己的腿上......坐在自己的阴茎上。杰洛特小声呜咽，在体位改变之后即刻高潮，恩希尔的阴茎顶到最深的地方，像是要把他戳穿了。规律的痉挛收缩让恩希尔也很快射出精液，杰洛特靠在他的胸口，背上伤疤起伏不定。他忽然有种想咬一口杰洛特的感觉，也确实这么做了，他用牙齿轻轻研磨杰洛特的耳垂，为白发男人带来另一个小高潮。  
等恩希尔从杰洛特身体里退出来，取下用过的安全套，打个结丢进空空如也的垃圾桶时，杰洛特正侧躺在床上，大腿肌肉细微抽搐，肛口泛着水光。恩希尔换了第二个套子，用正常体位进入，这次他亲吻、啮咬杰洛特的乳肉，将两颗浅粉色的小东西玩弄到极度充血，轻轻一碰，杰洛特就会抽气，然后夹紧。第二次，恩希尔更为温柔，也许因为杰洛特已经进入某种恍惚状态，无须恩希尔怎样，就自己缠上来。  
不过，第二次恩希尔将安全套打结丢进垃圾桶，杰洛特用手肘撑起身体看了一眼。他的表情似乎有些失望，或者——非常失望。  
“保险起见。”恩希尔和他并排躺在床上，用手捋了一把头发，前额全被汗打湿了。恩希尔已经记不起来自己上次有如此酣畅淋漓的性爱是什么时候，他觉着自己还能再来几次，或者和杰洛特做一整晚。  
“哦。”杰洛特将头偏向一边，在两人沐浴结束之后，都没有看恩希尔一眼。  
恩希尔认为他是愧疚了，或是生气，又或是单纯的因为自己想到死去的丈夫。  
第二天，恩希尔的生物钟将他唤醒时，身边没有杰洛特。  
私家侦探已经离开。恩希尔起床，浑身舒畅。他想了想，给杰洛特发了讯息，诚挚地邀请他继续担任自己的私人保镖。  
与此同时，杰洛特已经回到他中产小区的家中，郁郁不乐的样子让希里都睡意消散。她本来就是去个洗手间，准备睡到中午来着。  
“你们上床了。”希里皱着鼻子。  
“对。”杰洛特两眼无神。  
“那还有什么不好？”希里的声音略显尖酸。“我想和莫尔凡滚到一起，至少得等三年后呢！”  
“恩希尔这个——”杰洛特把脏话吞回去。“他干了什么你知道吗？”  
“他操了你两回，或者一晚上。”希里更加尖酸了。“你用不着在我面前炫耀。”  
“我不是炫耀！”杰洛特说。“他妈的这狗皇帝——戴套子了！”  
刚喊完，杰洛特就愤愤地闭上嘴。他不该在希里面前讲自己的性生活，尤其是和她亲爹的。  
“噢。”希里却忽然平静下来，甚至带着怜爱。“杰洛特。”她抱了杰洛特一会儿。“可怜的杰洛特。他是医学生出身，肯定有点怪癖。”  
杰洛特叹了口气。“就算是吧。我知道，保险起见。”他皱着眉头。“这什么意思？意思是我和他以前上床的没什么分别，做好万无一失的保险措施。我是不会怀孕，但谁他妈的知道我有没有艾滋梅毒。”  
“你没有。”希里拍拍他的肩膀。“现在去睡一会儿，我敢肯定，如果你和他多上几回床，他就忘了套子的事儿了。”


End file.
